Forever
by Kathryn Hart
Summary: What if the Dalek shot Rose instead of the Doctor in "The Stolen Earth"? A life changing event maybe?


**Summary: What if the Dalek shot Rose instead of the Doctor in "The Stolen Earth"? Here's what I think would happen! **

**I'm sure there are other versions of this out there, if you've got one that's good, send me the link, I'd love to read someone else's take on it! :D  
**

**Disclaimer: What do you think? :P**

**A/N: Have you seen the fan video for the Bad Wolf returning for Series 4? It's amazing! Msg me for a link :D Also, this could be sort of connected to my story "Howling at the Moon" if you look close enough, but it doesn't have to be.  
**

**

* * *

**_Forever_

_by Kathryn Hart_

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Donna said, staring at something over the Doctor's shoulder. He spun around in amazement. Standing there was the one thing his heart had longed for, for three long years.

_Rose Tyler._

Suddenly he started running for her. Nothing else mattered now except his need to hold Rose. She ran just as fast for him, her smile as big and as bright as the sun.

But their moment was cut short when a Dalek came around the corner. Unnoticed by the pair, the Dalek looked between The Doctor and Rose, finally settling on Rose.

"THE ABOMINATION MUST BE EXTERMINATED!" And then it fired. Rose turned her head in shock, finally noticing the Dalek. The Doctor spun to a stop, horrified as time seemed to slow down.

Rose cried out as the Dalek's laser shot through her. She fell to the ground in unbearable pain.

The sound that came out of the Doctor's mouth was of one like a wounded animal, a cry of shock, sheer terror and anger.

"NO!"

Suddenly Jack appeared with his gun and shot the Dalek, destroying it. The Doctor ran over to Rose, not believing that after all these years of being apart, she had died right before his very eyes. He grabbed her still form and shook as tears ran down his face unashamedly.

"Rose, no! Rose!" But she couldn't hear him. Her big brown eyes remain shut. Rose was dead. The Doctor knew there was no hope because the shot of a Dalek killed a person instantly. If he had been shot he could've held on before he regenerated, but Rose was just a human. _But she was so much more than that!_

The Doctor cried out in agony. It had been better when they were separated, at least he knew she was still alive. But now...

"Doctor!" Donna suddenly shouted out, but the he ignored her.

"Doctor!" Both Jack and Donna shouted again. The Doctor finally looked up and noticed Rose's eyes wide open. He gasped in shock. They were glowing bright gold, as was the rest of her body. He laid her down gently and she suddenly appeared in a standing position without moving. Her eyes shined like the heart of the TARDIS and light surrounded her in shrouds of golden rays.

"Bad Wolf." The Doctor whispered, unsettled.

"Yes." The sound that came out of Rose's mouth was not of herself.

"B-but that's not possible! I drew you completely out of her." Rose/Bad Wolf turned away.

"Yes, that's true, but not all of me. I left a tiny part of myself in this strong woman. Just enough to protect her and keep her from danger." The Doctor looked at the being standing before him in shock.

"But you're different this time. Rose was aware of what she was doing last time."

"I let her take control the first time. She was prepared for what was coming. This time...she was not." The Doctor's eyes flashed angrily when he remembered.

"If you've been protecting her all these years, why didn't you stop it?" They both knew that the Doctor was referring to the events at Canary Wharf. Donna and Jack stood silently, confused.

"I couldn't."

"What do you mean 'you couldn't?' You could've given her a stronger grip, anything!" The Bad Wolf stared into the Doctor's eyes, showing just as much emotion as he did.

"I'm sorry to say this Doctor, but Rose wasn't ready to share forever with you."

"What do you mean, of course she was, she told me so herself!"

"Yes, she thought she was ready. That is, until she was separated from you. I could see the future, I knew you would be reunited someday, but Rose first had to realize just how much she needed you. And she had no way of knowing that until she spent some time without you." The Doctor was silent.

"Is she ready now?" He wished with all his heart that the answer would be yes.

"Yes, she now knows how much you are a part of her. She knows-" The Bad Wolf stopped and turned her head.

"This Rose is a strong woman, already she's trying to take control again." Rose's eyes faded a bit and Rose spoke, her voice a lot clearer.

"Doctor?" She was disoriented.

"Rose, I'm here, just hang on."

"My Doctor." She smiled, before her eyes flashed gold again.

"Why don't you just let her go?" The Doctor said to the Bad Wolf.

"There's still one last thing to reveal."

"Then what is it?"

"I have already told you." The Doctor stopped, thinking over what she had told him in the past few minutes. Then it dawned on him.

"You said 'forever'." The Bad Wolf slowly nodded her head.

"She is ready to share your definition of 'forever'." The Doctor's mind whirled in disbelief.

"She's immortal?" Jack gasped at this.

"No, she is not immortal." The Doctor sighed. It was too much to ask for. The Bad Wolf continued.

"I am powerful, yes, but not as powerful as the last time I made myself known." She glanced back at Jack, who lowered his eyes, understanding.

"There is not enough of me left in Rose to keep her immortal. But I'll tell you this Doctor, she is unstoppable. I'll let her go only when she is ready to go." She smiled. "And she'll only be ready to go when you are, Doctor." The Doctor's heart leapt in joy. Rose would stay alive just as long as he would. They could have their forever!

"Take care of her, Doctor." He slowly walked up to her, gazing into her beautiful golden eyes. She looked up at him with admiration on her shining face.

"You too, Bad Wolf." He said before Rose slumped over into the Doctor's waiting arms. He laid her gently on the ground and leaned over her.

"Rose, my magnificent Rose." He slid blond strands of hair away from her closed eyes. "You came all this way for me. You risked your life just to be with me again. I won't let anything harm you now." He slowly bent down to her lips, letting his gracefully connect with hers. Only one thing was on his mind.

_Forever._

There he stayed, giving her a soft kiss of thanks and adoration. Finally he released her and looked into her eyes. They were open, and smiling, completely brown, with no traces of gold left. She flashed him a smile, in which the Doctor returned.

"Hello Doctor." She said weakly, worn out from her ordeal.

"Hello Rose, been a while hasn't it?"

"I've been. . . busy." She whispered.

"Busy trying to get back?"

"Well, yeah!" She grinned.

"I love you." Rose gasped at his sudden confession.

Suddenly, with a burst of energy she didn't know she had, she forced her lips to his in a desperate embrace. She laughed as she pulled back, gazing into his loving brown eyes.

"'Bout time too!"

_The End_

_

* * *

_**And thus, no human Doctor, so no need for Rose to leave, and Donna won't have her memories wiped ^^ You can let your imagination work out how they defeated Davros lol. (Maybe the Bad Wolf stopped him!) Reviews are love! :D**_  
_


End file.
